


The Right Thing

by Milady29



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Bar, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Short Story, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady29/pseuds/Milady29
Summary: Matt and Kelly just wanted to have a nice night out, but when things go differently than expected one of them ends up hurt doing the right thing.





	1. The Bar

Kelly looked as Matt came walking from the bedroom he was staying in. Since he had sold his house after the divorce and was still looking for a new house, he was staying with his friend to save some money.

But looking for a new house was not on the calendar for tonight. Tonight it would just be beers and fun.

They had decided not to go to molly's, but instead go bar hopping downtown. After Matt had gone through his divorce, he hadn't really let lose but Kelly hoped to see that tonight. Not being around the rest of the firehouse would help with that, he reckoned.

''You not taking a jacket?'' Kelly asked as he grabbed his bomber jacket from the fire department.

''We will just be in the cab and in the bars.'' Matt shrugged as he walked outside with his friend. The Uber they had ordered was already waiting for them outside.

''Hurry up!'' Kelly told Matt was he was still at the door, doubting if he should take a jacket.

''The night is still young Kelly Severide.''

''You are not.'' Kelly teased him.

''You are older than me!'' Matt said as he sat down in the uber beside his friend.

''I am getting plastered tonight.'' Matt announced as they got out of the uber and into the first bar.

Grabbing a beer, they sat down at the bar.

''See any ladies you like?''

''Not really ready for that, Sev.'' Matt shrugged. The divorce was a few months ago now, but he was really not ready getting into that again.

''Fine, you know there are plenty of pretty ladies that would settle for one night?''

''That is more your style.''

''Can't deny that.'' Severide said as he waved at the bartender to order some shots.

''Whoah, calm down!'' Matt said as he they were handed shots of tequila.

''You said you wanted to get plastered tonight!''

After a few more beers and shots, they moved to another bar. It wasn't Matt's idea, whom just meekly followed Kelly after the third round of tequila, but Kelly had not find a lady he'd think would be to Casey's liking.

At the second bar they sat down in a boot, Matt already starting to speak a bit more slurred.

A glass broke near the bar and they saw a man grabbing a woman by her upper arms, the woman trying to pull herself free.

''Just talk to me Amy!''

''No Steve, I don't want to talk with you!'' The woman said scared as she backed off. Angry, Kelly got up, walking towards the man.

''Hey, get your hands off her man!'' Kelly said mad as he walked towards the man. Nervous about what was going to happen, Matt got up as well, following his friend.

''Mind your own business!'' The man said as Kelly came walking closer.

''You get away from her, she said she is not interested in you!'' Kelly said angry.

Suddenly the man wanted to hit Kelly. His friend moving aside, Matt still tried to calm things down.

''Stop fighting, Kelly, stop it!'' He tried to pull his friend back. The woman was backing off, looking scared and Matt wanted to walk to her. Seeing her scared and looking so hurt, it reminded him of his mother. It was horrible to see.

''Are you oka-'' Matt wanted to walk towards her.

Suddenly the man noticed Matt wanting to walk towards the woman. Grabbing him by his shoulder, he easily swung Matt against the bar. Hitting his face against the bar, Matt fell onto the floor.

''Hey! What is wrong with you!'' Kelly said as he went into a rage, wanting to hit the man. Panicking, the man looked around, walking out of the bar. Kelly wanted to follow him and do so much worse than the man had just done to Matt, but instead he went to his friend.

Matt got onto his knees, his hands in front of his mouth.

''Matt, are you okay?''

Blood was streaming from his mouth and worried Kelly knelt down by his friend.

''Matt are you okay?'' He asked again.

Not being able to answer because of the blood, Matt was helped onto his feet by his friend.

''Call an ambulance!'' He told the woman and sitting down, Kelly handed Matt napkin to wipe the blood away.

''You lost a tooth?'' Kelly asked concerned, even though there was blood, it did not seem like too much. However Matt shook his head then.

''My jaw.'' He said as he winced in the pain.

''We are calling an ambulance.'' Kelly tried to calm his friend down.

''Don need ambo-'' Matt mumbled, spitting out more blood on the napkin.

''You need to go to the hospital.''

''Cab – don nee-''

''Fine, just stop talking if it hurts.'' Kelly told his friend as he hated seeing him in pain. He inspected Casey's mouth as good as he could. It seemed most of the blood did indeed come from a cut in his lip. They cancelled the ambulance and got a cab. Kelly saw his friend shiver as they were waiting outside, Matt still holding a towel the bar had provided under his mouth. Laying his jacket around his friend's shoulders, Matt looked up surprised.

''You- jacke-''

''You are cold and too stubborn to take a jacket.'' Kelly told his friend as he supported him to the cab.

In the cab, Matt tried to stay calm. The pain was getting worse and worse. Even though his friend was probably right about getting an ambulance, it was the last thing he wanted. It started to hurt worse and worse now the adrenaline was wearing off and it became harder not to cry. Kelly was holding his hand, and even though he didn't like being touched, he pinched his friend's hand, appreciating his friend being here for him.

They arrived at Chicago Med, Kelly still holding Matt as they walked into the ER. Luckily Matt was helped quickly and not in pain much longer.

He was taken for an X-ray and Kelly was glad he was finally put on a bed with some more painkillers. After his pain during the cab ride, he was glad to finally see his friend calm down.

Soon Matt was sedated, as well as his mouth. Kelly was still holding the small tub under his mouth as Matt kept drooling even more now with the local anesthesia. Luckily his lip had stopped bleeding now, and his teeth seemed to be fine. But dried up blood and drool kept coming and every time a paramedic came walking in, Matt moved, causing Severide to get drooled on instead of the tub.

''Can you stop drooling on me?'' Kelly asked as Matt kept moving.

''I ca-''

''Don't talk.''

Every time paramedics came walking into the ER, Matt looked concerned. Kelly was sure it was because of Gabby, and it felt horrible to see. She had returned from her mission, and as far they knew she was back on an ambulance in Chicago. Suddenly it made sense that his friend had been sitting through all that pain.

A doctor came walking their way and sat down by Matt's bedside.

''I just took a look at the x-ray. Your jaw is broken but it is a clean break. We are going to need to take you in surgery to set your jaw straight and we need to wire your jaw shut.''

Upset Matt shook his head.

''I don't think you have much of a choice.'' Kelly said, feeling really shit about it. If he had not stepped up against the man, his friend had not gotten involved in this.

''It is not a long surgery, once the anesthesia wears off, you can go home. We will do another x-ray in 4 weeks and see how it is healing up.''

Matt just nodded. Kelly sat with him as he was prepped for the surgery. Waiting with him then, he was glad Matt was taken to a private room and didn't need to worry about Gabby walking into the ER anymore. He looked upset and Kelly wasn't sure if it was the pain or everything all at once. He felt bad for his friend, but couldn't help but almost laugh at the dazed look his friend had on his face and his mouth full of cotton wool and gauzes.

''Maybe they can do something about the rest of your face as well while they are at it.'' Kelly teased his friend hoping to Matt would crack a smile.

''Hopefuffy.'' Matt mumbled, his mouth full of gauzes as the wound on his lip had started bleeding again since his blood was thin because of all the alcohol. Kelly laughed and even Matt smiled just slightly now.

''We had still had a good night, right?''

''Did the righ' 'fhing'' Matt mumbled.

''Yeah, you did.'' Kelly said as he took his friend's hand for a second again.

''Plus you can still drink beers and tequila through a straw.''

''You a' fo affoying.'' Casey complained.

''We still need to find you a lady. You can still go on dates.''

''Ca' even eaf fo few weefs.'' Matt said, so annoyed by how he could hardly talk.

''Just no restaurants. You can still go bowling.''

''Ke'hy!'' Matt groaned.

''Can't stay you didn't get plastered tonight. May be painkillers instead of alcohol but we-''

Kelly couldn't finish his joke before Matt groaned loudly again.

''Mr Casey, we are going to take you into surgery now.'' An orderly said as they came walking into the room.

''You are going to be fine.'' Kelly promised him then, letting go of his hand, still feeling bad for his friend.


	2. Blood and Spit

Kelly waited for his friend to come out of surgery. Even though it was not a long surgery, he was still concerned. He felt guilty, knowing that he was the one that started the fight.

It didn't take long before his friend was brought back to the room. He was still asleep, although he woke up every now and then, still groggy from the anesthetics and in a lot of pain. Even though Matt was mostly asleep, Kelly held an icepack against his jaw, Matt waking up for a second, just letting Kelly know he appreciated the ice pack. It was hard to understand him because of the wiring and the blood that was still in his mouth.

The doctor came to explain what they had done in the surgery. A small plate had been placed on his jaw to secure it and with braces and wired his would be kept in place while it was healing.

Just before breakfast, after sleeping for a few hours, Matt woke up again, moaning a bit and looking wat Kelly then.

''Everything went great, said you should be able to go home tonight after dinner if everything goes well and you can eat- well, drink.''

''Okay.'' Matt mumbled. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he carefully felt all the iron that had just been put over his teeth. He couldn't move his jaw at all but the pain was still there. Even with the painkillers it still hurt and he wondered if it was because his jaw was clenched shut now.

''Nurse brought in your breakfast a bit ago, said you should try to drink a bit at least.'' Kelly said as he held up the bottle.

''Was that?'' Casey asked confused.

''High protein breakfast smoothie, with an extra-long straw in the hopes you don't get it anywhere but your tummy.'' Kelly said like he was trying to sell it. Carefully he put it in Matt's mouth. Trying to take a sip, he had no control about where it went with his numb mouth and lips and Kelly wiped it away from his chin.

''Needs some more practice I guess.''

''Donwannit.'' Matt mumbled as he pushed Kelly's hand and the bottle away.

''Matt, you've had surgery, you need this to recover.''

Matt refused again though and instead grabbed the ice pack from Kelly to hold against this jaw. Kelly hated seeing his friend in pain.

He spend the day with him, he wanted to go home to pick up some clean clothes for his friend but Matt asked him so stay. He felt a bit panicky because of the blood in his mouth and he was worried about chocking.

For lunch, one of the nurses came to bring soup and Kelly helped him eat with a syringe, Matt tired and not feeling hungry. It was only day one and he was so annoyed already.

But again, he did truly not regret it. The man in the bar yesterday hurting the woman had been painful to see, it really reminded him of his parents. Even though Kelly had been the first to step in, he didn't regret stepping in as well. Even though it hurt now, he was glad the woman had not been hurt, and that was what mattered the most.

They spend the afternoon watching tv. Every time Matt wanted to say something, it really hurt and he was frustrated that even Kelly could barely understand him. Dinner was served and again he was annoyed by Kelly having to help him eat. He hoped he would get a bit better at feeding himself as well the next few days, but it was also because he was still dazed because of the painkillers and the surgery.

As Matt was almost allowed to go home, Kelly helped him get changed back into the clothes of the bar fight. He had wanted to go home to pick some clean clothes, but since Matt had wanted him to stay here, that was what he had done.

Dressed again, Matt laid back down on the bed, another ice pack against his jaw. The pain was getting worse now and even though he regretted nothing, he did start wo feel a bit sorry for himself.

The door to his room opened and he looked surprised as the woman from the bar came walking in with flowers.

''I asked the hospital if you were here, hope you don't mind.''

''Are you okay?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''I am fine. Just wanted to say thank you.''

Matt wanted to speak, but it hurt too much, and talking didn't make sense now he couldn't move his jaw. Instead he nodded, trying to smile a bit.

''Broke his jaw, I promise you, he usually has better manners.'' Kelly said to the woman, Matt rolling his eyes at him.

''You af welcome.'' Matt managed to bring out, feeling a bit embarrassed because of how hard it was to talk now and he was not sure if the woman had understood him.

''Anyway, just wanted to say thanks again. He was an asshole, hope your jaw heals well.'' She said, handing the flowers to Kelly before leaving the room.

''It's gonna be so nice and peaceful around the house.'' Kelly mocked his friend a bit as the woman left the room.

''Sh-hhus up'' Matt finally mumbled, wincing as he pressed the ice pack against his jaw again.

''I might just leave you here.'' Kelly laughed as his friend shot him another death glare.

After more instructions, Matt was finally good to go home. Wearing Kelly's jacket and slumped against his friend, they made their way to a cab. Still woozy from the painkillers, he fell asleep against his friend on the drive home.

He woke up as his friend was tugging his arm.

''Come on, I am not firefighter handling you into the house.''

His friend held him as he got up and was glad when he got to the couch in the living room, Kelly in the kitchen to grab him some water. Come walking back, Kelly sat down beside his friend.

''I am really sorry this happened.'' Kelly said and he meant it.

''Is fi-fine.'' Matt struggled and took the bottle with the straw from Kelly. Struggling to get the straw between his teeth and his cheek, Kelly helped him.

''It's not fine, you shouldn't be hurt because I get mad at some guy.''

''Ma me maff too.'' Matt mumbled, a lot of the water trickling back through his mouth and Kelly couldn't help but laugh. Grabbing a towel to clean the water away, Matt laid back.

''You should go to sleep soon.''

''Shlep in hosp-''

''I know, but still.'' Kelly said concerned as he handed his friend a cooling back.

''Man ma me mad too, remind me of m-my dad and ma.'' Matt admitted, talking slowly.

''Oh Matt-''

''It f-fine.'' Matt mumbled, grabbing the towel as he was still worried about the blood.

''You didn't want an ambulance because of Gabby, right?'' Kelly asked. It had been very clear since Matt had been looking around worried in the ER, as well as so stern about not wanting an ambulance.

Matt just nodded, not wanting to talk about it. It was not even just the pain in his jaw but he also didn't want to talk about this.

''Alright, well let's get you changed.'' Kelly said as he nodded at the bloodied shirt. Helping his friend get up, he took him to the ensuite in his room as the shower was a lot bigger than the shower in the guest bathroom. Holding his friend as he got undressed, he was worried about Matt falling over. He still looked woozy because of the painkillers. Soon his friend was cleaned up and in clean clothes, laying on his bed with a ton of pillows supporting his back and head.

''Wanna lay do-''

''Doctor said you need to be upright. Don't really want you to choke.'' Kelly said, walking to the fridge and grabbing one of the bottle of high protein drink the hospital had given them to tide them over for tonight and a straw.

Matt groaned as he saw Kelly walking in with it.

''We can always experiment with putting a cheeseburger in the blender.''

Matt groaned again and Kelly had to help him get the straw in his mouth, Matt still having no feeling in his mouth.

Drinking about half the bottle, Matt gave up then as the other half was on the towel on his chest.

''You know you should file a report with the police about the man.''

Matt nodded just a bit, not wanting to think about it right now. All he wanted now was some painkillers and going back to sleep.

Kelly dissolved the painkillers in a glass of water, walking back to Matt and helping him drink it again. He had put the flowers on the nightstand with Matt, hoping his friend would feel a bit better about the whole ordeal because of the nice thank you. But after what he had said about his parents, he guessed that made sense. Matt was soon asleep and Kelly sat with his friend for a while longer. Suddenly Matt woke up again, panting.

''You feel you are chocking?'' Kelly asked concerned, Matt nodding. Holding a small bucket under his head, Matt let the blood and spit run out of his mouth.

''Disgusting!'' Kelly said as a joke and Matt laid back, tired.

''Can you sh-shtay pleash?'' Matt asked as Kelly laid another pillow in his neck.

''Yeah no worries.'' Kelly promised him.

Matt falling back asleep, Kelly watched tv on the laptop beside him with some headphones. He still felt bad about his friend being caught up in this, but hopes that he would recover quick and that he would be fine soon again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading again, thank you so much for the kudos and comments on the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter equally! Thanks again and hopefully till next chapter.


	3. Negative 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was supposed to be three more chapters, however, as much as I tried to break this ending up in three parts, it felt drawn out and didn’t flow well. So instead of three more chapters it’s just one long one as the ending of this story. I deleted a few parts so I hope it flows a bit better as one chapter. I am really sorry I couldn’t finish it the way I promised but I hope that you will still enjoy it!

Matt walked towards the firehouse. It was 2 weeks since he had broken his jaw and the following surgery. He was off work still, but hoped to return on light duty once he got the clear from his doctor. But today he was going to drop by for lunch – although that would not really include any food for him, as his jaw was still wired shut.

But sitting at home he was feeling pretty miserable as well, so he was glad to just hang out around the guys. Walking into the firehouse, he groaned as he saw Kelly already operating the blender.

‘’Hey Case.’’ He laughed as he saw him walk in.

‘’Hey everybody.’’ He said, immediately putting his hand in front of his mouth. Every time he talked, it seemed some spit came along because of the wiring. Even after two weeks, he was not used to it. Especially not with talking. Besides that, multiple parts of his lips were swolling and cut open by the iron wiring.

‘’How are you doing?’’ Herrmann asked concerned.

‘’I am alright – I mean I will be.’’ Matt smiled.

‘’Next time no more nights out?’’

‘’Guess that is what I deserve – next time I should let some guy bash Kelly’s head in.’’ Matt joked as he sat down at the table, Kelly handing him a shake. A bit clumsy he tried to drink some of it.

‘’Hey, you did the right thing.’’ Herrmann said, the others nodding.

They had lunch together, chatting about everything happening around the firehouse when Kelly suddenly noticed a visitor.

Kelly suddenly pointed at the door and surprised Matt looked, saw the woman he had broken up the fight for at the bar standing there through the glass door. Surprised he walked towards her onto the apparatus floor. She was holding a big bunch of flowers and looked really sorry again as she looked at him.

‘’Hey what are you doing here?’’ Matt asked surprised, trying his best not to get spit on her. His speech with the jaw wiring was still a work in progress, as was pretty much anything else that involved his mouth.

‘’Just wanted to come thank you again, not sure if you remembered in the hospital.’’

‘’I did, but thank you.’’ Matt smiled, closing his mouth as she looked a bit freaked at the wiring.

‘’How are you doing otherwise – and your jaw ofcourse?!’’

‘’I doing well, it’s just annoying with eating. Should be back to work soon.’’ Matt smiled. ‘’and not sound like Al Pacino in the Godfather.’’

Amy chuckled and handed him the flowers.

‘’Well, I wanted to ask if I could take you out for dinner – I mean, when you are healed up.’’

‘’I mean, Kelly helped you-‘’

‘’He would love to!’’ Kelly said as he popped up behind Matt, hitting him on the shoulder.

‘’You don’t have to.’’ Amy blushed.

‘’He hit his head against the bar too – poor man forgot most of the night, but he would love too.’’

‘’Okay, can I have your phone number? We can set the date when you are better.’’ Amy smiled and they exchanged phone numbers. Soon she left the firehouse and Kelly looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

‘’Dude, she asked you out for dinner and you wanted to say no? I am actually doubting if you didn’t hit your head against the damn bar.’’

‘’I did. My jaw is part of my head.’’ Matt rolled his eyes.

Walking back into the common room, he soon made his way home again. He got a text from Amy, and excited for the first time since his divorce, he texted back. It looked like doing the right thing was not the only positive about the situation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Matt had another check up in the hospital about when they could remove the wiring. He had hoped that it would be in two weeks, but the doctor told him that to be sure they wanted to leave it two weeks longer, as the break did not seem to be healing fast enough. As he arrived home, Kelly had just returned from shift. Miserably, Matt told the news.

Making shakes for the both of them, Matt still looked pretty miserable.

‘’You upset about the doctor extending your stint as Jaws for another two weeks.’’

‘’Yeah.’’ Matt sighed upset. It was so annoying how hard it was to eat anything, especially since he felt he was losing weight and bulk, which would make it harder to return to work.

He also ignored the new nickname Kelly had given him thanks to Otis mentioning that Matt reminded him Jaws, the James Bond villain, now.

‘’Looks like you and Amy will need to push back your date.’’ Kelly tried to raise his spirits, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘’Kelly.’’ Matt groaned. ‘’It’s not a date, she just wants to thank me. She should thank you too actually.’’

‘’Yet she fell for your blue eyes.’’ Kelly mocked him some more. Although he loved teasing his friend, he was really glad that Matt got some attention from the ladies, especially since he really had taken a hit on his self-esteem during the divorce.

Finishing his liquid lunch, Matt wanted to catch up on some work emails from construction jobs. He got a text as well and smiled at the phone.

‘’Does her name start with an A?’’ Kelly joked as Matt got up, texting quickly.

‘’I won’t listen to it, and I won’t respond to it.’’ Matt yelled back as he walked to his room.

‘’Sure Jaws.’’ Kelly mocked him as he walked to his room.

 

* * *

 

Four days after the wiring had finally been removed, Matt was waiting for Amy. She would drive to his by car and they would walk to the restaurant together. He had offered to drive the both of them , but as she wanted it to be a thank you, she told him to get a good glass of wine. She texted him he was outside then and he left the building.

Amy was waiting for him at the car and a bit shy he walked her way.

‘’Hey, you look good.’’ He smiled, nervous.

‘’You look good – want to walk to the restaurant? I am starving.’’ She smiled and he nodded. Not sure what to say as they were walking, they arrived at the restaurant.

He held open the door for her as they went inside. Being led to a table by the window, he was getting a bit nervous.

‘’Thanks so much for the invite.’’ Matt smiled. Even his jaw was still sore, he did not want to push back their dinner and honestly, it was nice to be on a date.

‘’You are so welcome – you look great.’’ She smiled.

‘’Yeha, the wiring came out four days ago, glad to finally be back on solids.’’ He smiled. A waiter came to take their drinks and Matt got a wine as she got a soda.

‘’You can pick whatever you like.’’ She told him.

‘’Yeah, well, my jaw won’t allow that yet.’’ Matt laughed and Amy laughed along.

‘’Fair enough.’’ Amy smiled. ‘’Sorry about that again.’’

‘’Please stop apologizing. I am alright, just gotta lay off the corn cobs and apples for a while.’’ Matt smiled back. He settled on beef stew – Good for his jaw and a great opportunity for a joke about his Irish heritage.

‘’So besides that, tell me some more about yourself.’’ Amy smiled.

‘’I am a fire- you already know that.’’ Matt laughed. ‘’Ehm, well I run a construction company on the side – I live with Kelly, my best friend since the divo-‘’

He wanted to slap himself, the lack of dates lately was really showing.

‘’That is really cool. Where do you find the time to run that company as well?’’ Amy smiled and Matt was glad she brushed over his divorce.

‘’24 on, 48 off, so I usually do it on of my two days off.’’ Matt explained. ‘’But enough about me, what about you.’’

‘’I am a carer and nurse for two very sweet children.’’ She smiled. ‘’It is a really rewarding job – I guess not as exciting as running into fire-‘’

‘’Are you kidding me, that is amazing.’’ Matt said with a large smile.

‘’Thanks, my self esteem is a bit low after what happened with my ex and at the bar.’’

Amy felt bad as she saw Matt’s face sink, worried she had said something wrong.

‘’Sorry – I did not want to ruin-‘’

‘’ On no, you didn’t! It ehm, it just hit close to home. I wouldn’t want any woman being hurt – and you didn’t deserve it, nobody does.’’ Matt said, thinking of all the nights his dad had hurt his mom.

‘’It was really kind of you and your friend though. ‘’ Amy said, obviously seeing the topic hurting the man.

Their food arrived and Matt did his best to eat. Even though the wiring was gone, his jaw was weak and still sore. Even the tender meat cause pain, but he made sure not to show it to Amy. They had some desert after and even a few more drinks, not being able to stop talking with each other. It was almost midnight and the restaurant was closing as Matt walked back to his apartment with her.

‘’Next time I will drive you home.’’ Matt smiled in the hopes, for a second date.

‘’Sounds good!’’ She smiled. ‘’Or we can share an uber.’’

‘’Deal.’’ Matt smiled as they stopped at they arrived at her parked car.

‘’Thank you so much for dinner.’’ Matt couldn’t stop smiling.

‘’I just wanted to thank you again.’’ She kissed him on his cheek and smiled.

‘’You don’t need to thank me, really – it was the right thing to do. And it landed me a great date.’’ Matt smiled, blushing a bit.

‘’If you like we can do it again.’’

‘’I would like that.’’ Matt agreed. They shared a quick kiss, before he walked her the last bit to the car and waved as she drove away. His face was still red as he walked back up to the apartment, Kelly waiting for him sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of whiskey – mostly empty.

‘’How was it?’’ Kelly smiled.

‘’Honestly really great – I hadn’t expected to want to date so soon after the divorce but-‘’ Casey beamed.

‘’Matt, you deserve love, you better not mess this up.’’ Kelly laughed, glad his friend had had a great time. Even though the reason they had met each other was not great, he was glad Amy and Matt were hitting it off.

‘’It really was great - Honestly, I would not recommend breaking your jaw for a date though.’’ Matt said as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, his jaw a bit sore now after dinner.

‘’On a scale from 1 to 10, how likely are you to do it again?’’ Kelly joked with him.

‘’Negative 5.’’ Matt complained as Kelly got up to grab another whiskey, one for Matt as well.

‘’Maybe you were right with that night out, maybe I had to start dating again.’’ Matt admitted as Kelly handed him a glass of whiskey.

‘’I am always right.’’

‘’I wouldn’t say that.’’ Matt joked.

‘’Alright, just know I am really happy for you.’’ Kelly said and he meant it. Hitting their glasses together, both of them hoped the best for their futures – but no more bar fights.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter. This will only be a short story of about 5 chapters. I hope you are interested nonetheless and thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought. I hope you liked the banter between the boys!


End file.
